


GenoGears

by J_TaylorCI



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_TaylorCI/pseuds/J_TaylorCI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Still working on the summary, don't know how it will go... I'll just let my imagination lead the way.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on the summary, don't know how it will go... I'll just let my imagination lead the way.

Intro

In the twenty-ninth century genetic scientist discovered a flaw in the human genetic code that would be a danger to all man kind, and so the race againts time began to find a cure to the new disease.

Ten years passed before five brilliant Scientist found a cure... or at best a solution to the genetic problem. After years of failed attempts they managed to create organic nano-drones that would link themselfs to their host and used metalic alloys to replace failing organism.

The public was skeptic and some even rejected the idea, but after hundreds of succesful casses the public embraced the oportunity to live a longer life.

Anomalies started surging as the genetic failure became more serious and the nano-drones had to make extreme modifications to the host. But the implant movement had advance too far to let any set backs disturbed them, and started anouncing the anomalies were stylish modifications. This brought discord between the founders of the cure and the group splitted up into five factions, SteamPunks, GearFreaks, HearthCore, MergeLink and GenMod. Having the oportunity the Labs turned themselves into corporations gaining great power and influence throughtout the world, only Genmod refused to become a corporation as they considered that it was inhumain to profit off the misfortune of the human race.

The four remaining factions quickly monopolized the cities and controlled the patents and relieses of more Nano-drones converting them into their own models or burrying the fabricators undel false accusations to avoid people having a choise.

After another two decades things started settling into place.


	2. The two that got away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess the title sums it up.

A group of men in business suits walked quickly down the white tiled hallway towards the entrance to the lab, several security guards bowed respectfully and opened the restricted doors that blocked their paths.

The men walked in a large dark room where only two men were sitting at their computers.

"President Brighton so nice of you to join us."said one of the men standing to greet the president.

"Cut to the chase McGregor, I'm suppose to be at a fund-raiser in ten minutes."said the man roughly.

"Good I don't have time to play either. We've found an illegal Nano-drone reading and by the energy levels it's a category five model, and the energy readings are steady, might be a rouge corp trying to make a name for themselves"said McGregor showing computer images to the man.

"No... it's HIM! get all your available men on this and find that prototype! if it's his work this Nano-drone will be more powerful than anything we could imagine!"said the man looking through his glasses with a large smile on his face.

"Yes sir!"said McGregor sitting back down as he started typing.

"Make sure you keep me posted on this!"said the man walking out followed closely by his bodyguards.

A tall and handsome man walked hastily along the hall of a local hospital towards the exit, after exiting the hospital he got on a bus and made his way to the center witch was usually crowded, he looked down at two containers full of Nanorgs glowing under the edge of his coat.

A man sitting at one of the open air coffee shops waived to him and beckoned him over, the tall man made his way over to the table and sat down.

"You're late Lockworth!"said the man with an annoyed smile.

"I had to make sure I wasn't followed Smith, my energy concealer failed for a few minutes yesterday, they probably know that these are in existence now, so we can't take any chances now."said Lockworth calling a waitress.

Smith kept quiet till the waitress left before he continued.

"If these reach the hands of the rebels we'll have a great advantage over the factions, and then we can break free from the tyranny of corporate powers."started Smith

"I'm not here to listen to your recruiting speech, I'm here because my father asked me to deliver these, that's all..."said Lockworth leaving the small package on the table in gift paper standing to leave, suddenly he notices a stranger shift uneasily in his seat across the street.

Smith noticed this too and grabbed the package taking off down the street, Lockworth dashed in the opposite direction as several men started chasing them. Smith smiled as he saw that some of the men had metallic enhancements for running, he jumped ever the hood of a car that was parked in front of a crossing, taking out a pistol he shot one of the pursuers. The other men watched as the man that got shot fell to the ground with a stun pack on his shoulder as he convulsed.

"The target has a stun gun! everyone proceed with caution!"said one of the men next to the man that fell.

Lockworth smiled he looked back and saw the great distance between himself and the men that were chasing him.

"Send in... the Super chargers!"Said on of the men almost breathless.

A large van that was parked nearby opened the door and two men in custom battle suits stepped out and smiled to each other.

"Let's see how fast this one is brother!"said the first one dashing off.

"Caleb! not so fast, we should at least bring this one back alive."said the second runner running next to Caleb.

"Fine! Bobby, first one to catch him gets to use the gym first!"said Caleb building up speed.

"You're on!"said Bobby also speeding up.

Lockworth dodged just in time as a thin longsword swirled over his head.

"Super Chargers... let's see if you stand up to your fame"said Lockworh taking out two curved daggers from under his coat.

McGregor stepped out of a car that just parked near where the disturbance was happening. Several men in uniforms ran to his side and saluted their commander.

"Get response units to the damaged sights, I want reports on the targets, find out who they are!"said McGregor watching an explosion rise from several blocks away.

Caleb clenched his teeth angrily as a wall of fire blocked his path to where Lockworth stood. Bobby smiled and clapped lifting is hands high for Lockworth to see.

"Damn! I was just inches away from grabbing him!"said Caleb furiously.

"Still doesn't count!"said Bobby patting Caleb on the shoulder as they turned to walk away.

It wasn't long before a soldier ran up to them and saluted.

"Sir! commander McGregor would like a report!"said the man walking next to Bobby.

Smith had two guns shooting as he ran down an alley, vanishing through another corner alley.

Several of the pursuers reached the corner to find the street empty. They slowly advance not to fall into a trap.

Smith watched from a tall building overseeing the alley with a smile as he turned and walked towards a nearby train station fading away in the crowd.

Lockworth walked quietly into a large green park near the center of the city, an elderly man sat almost motionless as birds ate crumbs from his palm. The birds fluttered as Lockworth sat next to the man and waited silently as the birds retook their perch on the mans fingers.

"It's done Sir. The prototypes have been delivered as you requested" said Lockworth relaxing himself.

"So... witch side did you choose? The Rebels or the wild card?"Asked the man.

"You'll be glad to hear that I went against my logic, I chose the wild card."said Lockworth noticing a faint smile on the man's face.

"Elaborate please."said the man smiling some more.

"My first option was the Rebels due to their willingness to face the corporations, but on closer inspection they have spies that would hand over the prototypes without a second thought, on the other hand two perfect strangers would get swept up in the current and shine a different light on the situation"said Lockworth looking upward at the bright sky.

"So you finally got it! It's a heavy burden they'll have to carry, but on the small chance they overcome their reward will be beyond imaginable"said the man watching the birds eat the last of the bread crumbs he had.

Lockworth quietly helped the man to his feet as the bird fluttered out of the way.

"Just as a precaution I have several of out agents watching both Mods, we'll know how both unfold."said Lockworth seriously.

"Fine, but do not interfere, let everything sort itself out"Said the man brushing Lockworth off as he turned away.

Lockworth watched the man walk away before turning and leaving in the opposite direction.

The crowd in the auditorium sat silently as the Orchestra started playing, the young man sitting at the piano in the center of the stage smiled to the woman and another boy sitting in the front row, by the look of content and the tears everyone could tell she was his mother and his brother.

Just as the boy was about to start playing he stalled, losing his balance the boy tilted out of his seat hitting the ground hard. The boys mother rushed to his side and turn to as his older brother for help, but the brother had also collapsed.

The mother held on to the end of both transport stretcher as her sons were ushered into the hospital.

Both brothers shared the same room as the doctor examined them, the mother was calm and patient while the doctor finished his testing.

"Well Mrs Trice, your boys are both fine and with your signature we can proceed with the implant for the Nanorgs."said the doctor holding out a form sheet with a pen.

"So it's time... they lasted this long without no signs I thought they wouldn't need the implants"said Mrs Trice wiping her tears in her sleeve.

"In my view it's odd that two brothers of different age suffer break almost at the same time, but life has it's fill of oddness."said the doctor as the lady took the clipboard from him.

The woman cried as she kissed her sons on their fore heads.

"You know it's not the end of the world, your sons can go home in three days"said the doctor trying to cheer up the woman.

"No they'll can't..."said the woman showing a green ID pass.

"Oh! you're from the NanoFree Citadel... my apologies, I'll also get the forms for Future Choices Institute so they can have a place to stay."said the doctor sadly as he left the room.


End file.
